


Амур и Психея

by WTF Fantasy 2021 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва - 2021 [18]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, ancient - Fandom
Genre: Art, Dubious Consent, F/M, hard sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Fantasy%202021
Summary: Арт
Relationships: Eros/Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Амур/Психея
Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва - 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121312
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Амур и Психея




End file.
